Your Memory
by xTwilightSakurax
Summary: It's just another mission when everything goes horribly wrong... Maka is attacked by a new monster, with a terrifying power...
1. The Shadow

"Wasssup? Wasssup? Waaasssszzzzup?" Lord Death asked as both meister and weapon entered the Death Room.

"Reporting in for duty," Maka stated happily with a smile, giving a small salute as she did. Her partner stood beside her, slouching as usual.

"So why'd you call us in?" Soul asked, staring lazily into the mirror that stood before them.

"I've got a special mission for you two. It's a tough one and I thought you two would be especially perfect for the job," he said, his voice light, chipper, and funny as always.

The partners listened attentively for their job description. He explained the mission thoroughly; another hunt for a kishin egg who was killing off innocent people and happily sent the two on their way.

"That's weird. Why would he call us in for just another regular mission? Wasn't anything special to me," Soul complained in his deep voice as he and Maka walked down the halls of the DWMA, towards the entrance.

"Well, I don't know… I think maybe he just wanted to warn us of its 'special powers'," Maka said optimistically.

"Yeah, but he didn't even tell us what the power was, so who really cares? What was even the point of mentioning it?" Soul asked nonchalantly, dragging his feet down the hallway.

"Maybe it's dangerous," Maka said with a scary edge in her voice, but it was more for the entertainment and not an actual scare. She stared at her partner with an evil, but playful smirk. Soul chuckled.

"Yeah, sure," he laughed, rolling his eyes as he did.

The two exited the school and waited for nighttime to roll around, since this particular kishin only hunted human souls when it was dark. Lord Death's words echoed in Maka's head;

_Now remember, you won't be able to tell who the kishin egg is just by looking at them. It's said that it's face is able to take that of all different shapes and sizes, therefore making it very difficult to pinpoint the enemy._

"It changes faces… huh...,"Maka mumbled to herself as she and Soul sat in wait in the gloomy night in Death City. They watched the streets below as they stood atop a high building, giving them a clear view of their surroundings. Suddenly, a loud cry rang out.

"Dinner time," Soul smiled, slurping as he licked his lips.

"Let's go," Maka said in a serious tone while taking Soul's hand as he transformed and jumping down from the building towards the sound. Pounding her feet to the ground, Maka ran until she came upon a woman being cornered by a shadowy beast.

"Kishin, your killing days are over," she spoke bravely. **The shadow** turned, it eyes bright, glowering over her. "I'm going to take your soul," she said as she ran towards the creature who remained unmoved from its position.

She reached him and swung her scythe straight through him… only Maka didn't feel anything connect, almost like she has just hit air. She looked up and saw that the creature was no longer there, but only the frightened woman who lie underneath her, limp and… faceless. Maka's eyes widened as she looked about wildly for her enemy. Her eyes finally landed on it from behind. It stood in the shadows, simply starring at Maka.

"What the Hell…," Maka mumbled to herself as she prepared her scythe for another swing, but as the creature approached her and came out of the darkness it appeared as nothing more than a young girl with wild tears streaming down her face as she cried out loudly. Maka loosened her grip on Soul as she sucked in her breath.

_If that's not… then where is…?_

She asked herself as she looked about more, not noticing the girl continuing to approach Maka. At the last moment, she laid her eyes on the small girl once more, only her eyes weren't that of a child, they were that of a monster with a shadowy arm ready to swing at her. Maka quickly jumped away just as the girl swung and fell to the ground.

"Maybe this is that guy's power. Switching faces or something," Soul told her.

"Yeah, but… I can't tell who's who...," she said, frustrated. Suddenly, she felt an evil presence looming behind her. She turned just in time to meet the eyes of her attacker; it was the faceless woman who she had just seen lying dead on the ground. Without enough time to move, Maka was sent flying backwards, landing hard on the stone street of Death City.

"Maka! Are you ok?" Soul asked frantically. Maka grunted, wiping blood from a scrape on her face.

"Yeah… I'm fine," she said between breaths as she struggled to stand. She cleared her vision to find the only figure who stood before her was one that was strangely… familiar.  
Out of the darkness came a girl who was a mirror image of Maka, only a wicked and misplaced smile was found on her lips.

"It's… it's me?" she questioned as the other Maka lunged towards her, it's fist blocked by the real Maka's swift movement of her scythe. She was taken aback by her clone's strength and was forced back a few steps before the other Maka was forced away by the block as well. Before Maka could regain her footing again, the other one countered quickly and stepped right up into Maka, looking herself square in the face. With stone-hard hands, she grabbed hold of Maka's neck and refused to let go. Choking, Maka's grip on Soul loosened until she completely let go of him as she felt all her strength leaving her body just as her air was. She could feel herself being slowly lifted off the ground. She was completely unable to fight back or remove it's hands.

"Get away from my meister!" Soul yelled as he transformed and tried to get the evil Maka off the real one, but for some reason, seemed to phase through it just as Maka had before and was thrown back by an unknown force. He was only able to watch in slow motion as his meister was pummeled into the ground and knocked unconscious.

**"MAKAAA!"**


	2. Darkness

Soul screamed for his meister as he got up and rushed towards her. "Maka! Maka, you have to get up!" He told her anxiously as he turned her over and shook her limp body. His eyes wildly searched for a sign of life from his partner, but before he could find any, he too felt a dark presence coming from behind.

Soul turned and the beast was now upon the both of them once again, grinning… a strange, sharp toothed grin with evil intents. Before he could do anything but try to protect his meister with his body; Soul felt a sharp pain wrench its way through his body… then **darkness**.

He recognized this darkness… it was familiar. It was his own.

_Maka… Maka where are you? _

He called in his head. It was dark and _thick_ all around him, but he knew his meister was there. He saw a small flicker of light in front of him and slowly made his way toward it.

_Maka, I'm here. Are you ok?_

He asked, knowing she was there with him, even though he couldn't actually _see her_, but could strangely see an outline that he for some reason knew was his meister. He somehow reached out and called again, but received no answer. The only thing he could hear was a small whimper that only grew fainter, and fainter.

_Who are you? I'm scared…_

The voice finally whispered. Soul recognized the voice and called back.

_It's Soul, your partner. How do we get out of here, Maka?_

He asked, relieved that he had finally found his partner.

_I don't know… you…_

The voice quivered before a bright flash suddenly illuminated their surroundings. Before being blinded, Soul caught sight of two green eyes; eyes that made his own melt into hers, but his eyes were soon forced shut.

When Soul woke, what he was laying on was soft. He couldn't recall what had happened or where he was for a few moments.

_The red room... was that all a dream? Or was it real? It was so dark there... Were we even in the red room? ... And Maka... Maka!_

Soul thought before he quickly jumped out of bed and scanned the room.

"Maka?!" he asked, soon laying his gaze on the one he searched for. She laid in a bed parallel to his in the white room they found themselves in. It seemed like one of the DWMA's hospital rooms, but Soul was too distracted to be sure.

He got up to make his way over to his sleeping meister, but not without a pang of the familiar pain that had just previously made its way through his body, but this time it wasn't as bad. He walked over to her bed, finding that she was actually awake, but her eyes narrowed down to slits.

There seemed to be something tugging at the back of his mind... a memory he couldn't remember... couldn't quite place.

_I don't know...you..._

He remembered those words, but couldn't find the meaning or relevance before he returned his attention to his meister.

"Maka… where are we? What happened back there?" Soul asked, starting to feel relaxed that everything was ok, but what he didn't know… was that everything was very wrong...

She slowly opened her eyes wide and turned to look back at her partner; her expression not quite placed, and her eyes; distant, foggy, and **dark.** __

"Who… who are you?"


	3. Can't sleep

"Maka… what are you talking about? It's me your partner! Soul!" he said confused, a hint of anger showing to hide his distress. She continued to stare back at him; her expression unreadable and blank, almost like you could look right through her and not even see there was a person there. "Maka… do you really not…"

_I don't know...you..._

Those words continuously echoing in his head. He finally remembered the words that Maka spoke back in the **darkness**. Soul's eyes grew wide as he realized this. All he could do was stare back at his meister with sympathetic, saddened eyes.

"No… Maka… enough joking around, okay?" He mumbled, staring down at his clenched fists.

"Maka… Who is… Maka…?" she asked, her words lifeless and misplaced. He stared back up at his meister only wishing that this all was a dream. Soul couldn't hold back his true emotions any longer, as he let them stream down his face, he leaned down and embraced Maka for a long time; his entire body trembling as they did. Of course, she didn't hug him back, but she let herself be held up and pulled into Soul; not understanding what the action meant.

"I don't understand…"Maka spoke softly. "Did I do… something… wrong? …Why are you hugging me?" At this, Soul could only squeeze tighter before he finally let go, letting his meister lay back down; her eyes still solemnly placed in his.

"No… you didn't do anything wrong… Maka...," he whispered somberly, his voice dry from tears that he had wiped off his face.

"Am I… Maka? Did I make you cry? … I must have done something wrong if you're… crying… I'm sorry," she said her eyes empathetic.

"No… there's nothing to apologize for, Maka… I'm Soul… your partner…"

"My… partner?... I don't understand…," she muttered, her eyes beginning to fall once more.

"It's okay… It'll all be okay," Soul spoke, wishing he could believe his own words as his partner's eyes fell asleep from once they came. "It'll all be okay…"

Soul got up and left the room, confirming that he was indeed in the DWMA's recovery rooms. Stein had been walking down the hallways and spotted Soul right away.

"Oh good, your awake. How are you feeling?" he asked, his glasses glaring over his eyes so that you couldn't read exactly what he was thinking.

"I'm fine…, but Maka… What happened to her, Stein?!" he asked, begging to know the answer.

"Just as I suspected… She doesn't remember you at all does she?" he asked skeptically.

"Me? She doesn't even remember who _she_ is!" Soul said, his grief suddenly turning to rage.

"I thought so. I discussed the monster you faced with Lord Death. It seems that thing steals memories, not faces," he stated with intelligence and a hint of aloofness that Stein always had.

"Memories? But, it touched me too. Why can I still remember?" Soul asked, confused.

"I'm not quite sure, but we'll have to keep Maka here for the next few days to watch over her. If you're feeling alright you're free to go home," Stein said, taking a deep drag from his cigarette that was stuck in his mouth.

"No, I'm not leaving my meisters side… Besides… It's my fault she got hurt in the first place… I'm her weapon partner; I'm supposed to protect her!" Soul almost yelled, all his anger and realization unleashed.

"Think rationally about this, Soul. You and she have been asleep for a few days. It might be smart to check up with your friends and make sure everything at home is okay. Don't worry about Maka. We've got her taken care of." Soul grunted, not wanting to accept that his words were actually true.

"I'll be back," he stated, continuing down the hall.

Back at the apartment, everything laid the way they left it when they left that night.

"I guess Blaire still hasn't been home in a while. She must have noticed we weren't coming back…," Soul muttered to himself. It felt like it had been so long since he had last been home, even though it was merely a week.

Soul waked into the kitchen to see that their dirty dishes that they had used last had yet to be cleaned. He peeked his eye into Maka's bedroom to see there wasn't any sort of mess on her floor and her bed had been made.

_She always keeps things clean… doesn't she…_

Soul thought, silently letting himself smile slightly as he caught her sweet scent through the door, only to be reminded that it might be some time before she returned to her own room and his smile faded. He ignored his own room and let himself collapse on their couch in his usual position he had whenever he wanted to take a nap. He let himself close his eyes, trying to let sleep find its way to him, but he couldn't keep his mind off his meister.

_I can't sleep… knowing she's not home with me… and safe._

Soul realized and jumped back up from the sofa, taking long strides out of the apartment. On his way realizing he hadn't said anything to any of his friends…, but he knew they'd continue asking about Maka and he and would find out eventually, because all he knew right now was that he had to get back to his partner.

Back in Maka's room, Soul found her unmoved and sleeping in her bed. He sighed, relieved to see his meister and pulled a chair from the corner of the room and sat it next to her bed; taking a seat.

"I'm back," he whispered, taking Maka's cold hand and clasping it in his own. He watched her small, moving chest as it slowly rose and fell. He let his gaze rest on her calm, round face that he recognized so well. Her long hair was strewn around her pillow and head. The setting sun lit up half of her face and left the rest in darkness; a lot like how her mind was in the darkness and her body was left to linger in the light.

"I'm right here, Maka… I'll be here when you wake… I'll always be by your side," he said truthfully, thinking for a moment that if she were awake he would never be able to say these things, but it was only a passing thought. "Besides, can't sleep without you."


	4. I can't remember you

Maka slowly lifted her eyelids, beckoning herself to wake from her long sleep. She let gaze drifted about the dimly lit room before lifting herself up from bed to find the boy who sat beside her, lying next to her; asleep. His hand rest on hers and she couldn't quite place who he was or why he was there.

She took in his unfamiliar, tender, sleeping face, his slow breathing, his snow white hair that spiked out here and there, and the soft sound of his snoring coming from his shark-toothed mouth. For some unknown reason, she felt a small smile grow on her lips, but it quickly faded when she realized she was smiling for now reason.

_Soul… Is his name… And I'm Maka… and we're… partners?_

She didn't know what to think of all any of this. She let her body lazily drag itself out of bed and out from under her 'partner's' hand, finding her way to the window that was the only source of light in the small, gray room. The sun was just beginning to rise in the dark, cloudy sky. She placed her hand on the cold window and let her skin get used to the temperature change and she continued to stare down at the city that was her 'home.' She tried digging back in her head, trying to place who she was, but came up blank. Sighing, she let herself wonder out of the dark room and eventually found her way outside without getting stopped by anyone.

Maka watched her feet as she walked down the cold paved streets of Death City, her toes making a soft clicking sound against the ground. The air was icy, close to freezing, but the small amount of sunlight kept her lukewarm.

It wasn't long before the dark clouds covered up the sun and a small dew began to fall upon the City. Maka starred up at the sky, thinking for a moment she could find her answers somewhere in the clouds. She continued starring and before she knew it the light dew had turned into a hard, freezing rain, but for some reason, she remained where she was, unmoved and mesmerized by the sky.

_"Hehehehe…," a small, devilish voice began to snicker. "With her memories trapped inside, her body is nothing but an empty shell and she and you will soon become mine…," it continued dangerously._

"Hey, what did you do with Maka?" Soul asked, his vision finally clearing to the black and red room. The little demon sat atop the piano and Soul stood directly in front of him. "And what do you mean her memories are trapped?"

"I don't know. We're inside your head right now. Shouldn't you know?" the red demon laughed. "I'm so grateful for that other demon's help. He certainly knows how to stir up black blood like myself," he added with a wink.

"What are you talking about? Where's-"

Soul slowly squinted his eyes; grouching as he pushed sleep out of his head; his dream quickly fading from his head.

_What was that? What was that demon guy saying?..._

Soul couldn't quite remember. His hand felt empty and cold as he sluggishly began to lift himself up. He clenched it into a fist and shot his eyes open, realizing his partner was no longer there. His eyes searched the vacant bed and the rest of the room, but to no avail.

"Maka…," he whispered before taking off, glancing out the window for a moment as he did.

He ran down the halls of the DWMA, asking various people if they'd seen her, but he didn't receive any positive news. At the front door of the academy, he met Dr. Stein.

"Stein! Hey have you seen Maka?" he asked, out of breath.

"No? I presumed she was in bed. Is she not?" he asked in his technical, not all that concerned voice.

"No, she's gone. I don't know where she is," he told him, his anxiety growing as he admitted the situation out loud for the first time; finally realizing how real and _bad_ it was.

"I'll ask around, see if I can find anything. You should continue looking too," he said as Soul already continued his run out the door and down the stairs of the academy; his eyes searching for some kind of clue as to where she was.

Rain bulleted into his face; stinging and numbing it with cold. He ran relentlessly; looking all over the city and running past a few people walking the streets with umbrellas, but received no answers from them. He sprinted on and on, tearing through the streets past numerous shops, houses, buildings, and then almost running right past the girl he was in search of.

He found her, simply standing there; intently staring at the falling sky. She had been soaked to the bone, her long hair draping over her back and clinging to her face. Her clothes stuck close to her body, defining her features.

"Maka!" he yelled to her, running up from behind. She turned slowly and starred at him with the same expression she had while staring at the sky.

"What are you doing? Come on let's get out of the rain," he said without waiting for an answer and taking her hand and leading her underneath a nearby store awning. He sat her against the wall of the dark store and took off his jacket, leaving him in only a loose, white tank top.

"It's a bit wet on the outside, but the inside is still dry… You should probably take off that shirt. It's completely soaked…," he said, knowing it was true, but was still embarrassed by his words. She starred at him, thinking over his words, but he was unable to look back out of his discomfort. She silently took the jacket from his hands and turned the other way.

"Ok… don't look," she said, her voice shaky from the cold. He quickly turned and listened to her undress.

"Why were you out in the rain anyway? What were you thinking, Maka?" he asked, trying to gain his cool back somehow. She only hummed slightly in response. Soul sighed and after a minute turned back and sat down next to her; newly clad in his jacket. She shivered slightly.

"It looks like it'll be awhile before this rain lets up… If you're still cold then… here," he offered his hand, motioning for her to sit up from leaning against the building. She did and he position himself between her and the building, letting her lean into him as they sat. The closeness didn't seem to bother her all that much, though nothing really seemed to bother her.

"Aren't **you**… cold?" she asked quietly, the tiniest hint of concern in her voice.

"Nah, sitting like this makes us both warm," he returned quietly as well. Even though she didn't mind, being so close to his partner still made Soul uneasy.

_She smells, feels, looks, and sounds the same… But without her memories, it's hard to even recognize who she is. Will Maka ever be the same? _

"Hey, Soul? … Soul… is your name right?" she asked bluntly. "Who are you to me? Who are you _really_?"

The question silenced Soul for a few moments. "Like I told you… I'm your partner."

"What do you mean 'partner'?" she asked with a sense of curiosity.

"You're my meister… and I'm your weapon, Maka. We've spent years together… working and living together…"

"My weapon… Do you mean…we're friends?"

Soul sucked in his breath and his eyes widened. "Yeah… really good friends…," he spoke, meaning every word as he hugged her tighter.

"I'm sorry… I can't remember you…"


	5. Liar

After a long while, the two sitting together eventually warmed up and the rain began to lighten to a soft drizzle. Clouds began to clear, but day was turning to dusk and nighttime loomed in. The air gave off crisp whispers of nocturnal air that sent shivers through the pair sitting so close.

"The rain seems to have died down a bit," Soul mumbled, looking up from dozing off slightly. Maka hummed softly. "Should we head back?"

"Back… to where?" she asked somewhat thoughtfully.

"Well… it's gotten so dark and late, the DWMA is kinda far… Wanna head to the apartment?"

"The… apartment?..."

"Yeah, come on, I'll show you," he said as he got up and offered her his hand. She took it and he lead her a bit hurriedly about five blocks until they reached a relatively tall building. "In here," he said, finally letting her hand go as he opened the door for her.

They took a few flights of stairs until they reached their room. Soul took out his key and unlocked the door, letting himself inside. She followed quietly, stopping just short of the length of the door, giving Soul just enough room to close it.

"Do you-," Soul started.

"It seems… familiar… I guess…," she said, staring into every corner of the room. Their apartment consisted of the small living room, containing a couch and tv set, a small dining table, a kitchen, and their 2 bedrooms and a bathroom in separate rooms. Even though they'd been living there for a year or so, she scanned her surroundings like it was her first time setting foot there.

"Uh, wanna take a shower? You're still kinda wet."

"I guess… Aren't you wet too?" she asked, though it was more of a soft statement as Soul showed her to the bathroom.

"Yeah I guess… you gonna be okay?" Soul asked uneasily.

"I can't remember my past. I still know how to shower," she said, a hint of humor in her voice, but it was quickly lost in her usual monotone. She walked into the small bathroom and closed the door, leaving Soul to listen to the sound of the water hitting against the shower floor.

Sighing, Soul tossed himself onto the couch, relaxing into the soft, familiar cushion. He tried to keep him mind at rest, but with Maka the way she was, he couldn't help but worry.

_Empty shell… Memories trapped inside… Black blood…_

Soul could strangely remember an evil voice saying those words from somewhere in the back of his head. "It sounds like… something that little demon guy would say…, but how-?..." Soul asked out loud before grunting out of frustration. He couldn't figure anything out clearly. It was hard for Soul to make sense of matters like these without Maka's input in the matter.

He let his thoughts wander back to his partner as he thought of the recent happenings; their time spent at the store front. Soul squirmed uneasily, being that close to Maka still got him going, even though he knew he'd never be close to Maka in_that_ kind of way, especially when he didn't even know who he was. Her skin still felt soft leaning against his chest though. He quietly enjoyed listening to the softness of her breathing and the thump of her heartbeat. He'd wander what she had been thinking, even though she gave off a silent front, what was she really thinking of him now that it was like a first-time meeting for her? Wouldn't a normal girl get flustered in that kind of situation? Soul wasn't sure. He couldn't say he quite enjoyed being a full-time babysitter for her, but he didn't necessarily not enjoy it either.

Soul could hear the bathroom door slowly creek open, he let himself peak his head over the couch shoulder to see the out-coming figure. Steam rolled out the door along with Maka… who was in nothing but a loose towel.

"Uhm… I need some clothes," she stuttered, trying to hold back her embarrassment as much as possible. Her skin looked freshly cleaned and shiny. Her cheeks held a slight tint of heat and her hair lay tangled around her face and shoulders. The white towel around her fell just short of her thighs and her chest surprisingly stuck out the slightest bit.

"Hey, don't look!" she spoke with a hint of annoyance.

"S-sorry…" he mumbled, is face immediately flaring to that of a ripe tomato, in a flash, Soul quickly opened the door to Maka's room, averting his gaze from her the entire time. He turned around and left her to her room.

_Well, I guess she still has some emotion left… But that was certainly a first._

After a few minutes, Maka emerged, over-sized clothes draped over her body and her hair slightly fixed. Soul stared at her; observing. She looked up at him with big, green eyes.

"I think… you should shower too…," she spoke, first seeming to hold some form of life to her voice, but quickly switching back to the norm. Soul felt himself smile and nod slightly.

"Yeah," he said, chuckling just a bit. Soul warmed himself up with a quick shower. He didn't want to take too long, fearing what Maka would do if left alone. When he came back out, he with clothes _on_, he found her sitting on the couch, where she always used to sit; starring out the window into the city.

"What are you looking at?" Soul asked curiously.

"I'm not sure," she said thoughtfully, not taking her gaze away from the window. Soul sat down next to her, leaning back onto the back of the couch. He let his eyes wander to Maka; watching her back as she continued to stare silently. They'd sat like that for so long, Soul didn't realize when Maka had turned around and met his gaze on her.

"What are _you_ looking at?" she asked, her eyes squinting a little. Surprised, Soul shot his eyes away.

"Uh- nothing… Are you hungry?" Soul asked, sprinting away to the kitchen without an answer.

"I guess…" Maka mumbled in response.

_Well I guess she still has some emotion… or that of an average girl living with a strange and unfamiliar boy at least… _

Feeling too lazy to do anything else, Soul quickly made instant hot chocolate in the microwave and cut an apple into slices for them to snack on. He brought it all back in a small tray and placed it on the small table they had in front of the couch.

"Hot chocolates… and … apples?" Maka asked dully to no one in particular.

"Yeah… we always have odd snacks when we're too lazy to make real dinner," Soul said, sighing into the couch beside Maka. He watched as she slowly picked up her mug of cocoa to take a sip; wincing slightly from the hotness of it. Soul smiled to himself and took one of the apple slices to munch on. When their food was almost finished, Maka finally broke the silence.

"So… you said you and I were like really good friends… right?" she asked simply, taking her last bite of apple.

"Uh… yeah, why?" he replied with a question, slurping down the last of his hot chocolate as he stared at her from the corner of his eye.

"Were we ever… more than friends?" she contemplated as she set her mug down and snuggled her knees in close to her chest.

Almost chocking and spitting out his drink, Soul managed, "What makes you say that?"

"The way you look at me," Maka stated bluntly. Soul starred at her, wide-eyed with the remains of his spat out hot chocolate dripping from his lips. Snapping out of it, he quickly wiped his mouth and whipped his head fiercely the other way, not wanting to look at Maka and almost cracking his neck in the process, even though she wasn't really looking at him.

"No… not really," he spoke a bit sadly and truthfully, somehow feeling he could speak truthfully to Maka without her true memories with her. Realizing his slip up he quickly lied, "Why would I ever look at anyone with a flat chest like you anyway?"

"Liar," she said flatly, with hidden emotion inside. Soul could feel her eyes burning into him. "Your eyes say it all. You used to, and still do care about me more than you're admitting," she paused for a long moment without Soul responding. Though he wasn't sure if she was looking for a response or not. "I wonder if I ever felt the same way…" she questioned herself. At this, Soul turned to meet her jade green eyes, staring deeply into his ruby ones, looking for what was truly inside.

"You've got it all wrong…" Soul whispered his voice unsupportive of his words.

"Ok well, I'm going to bed," Maka spoke as she turned away and stood up, seemingly uninterested in the conversation, if she ever was at all. She began walking towards her room when Soul suddenly reached for her ice-cold hand and gently caught it.

"Wait… how do I know you won't wander off again?" Soul argued. Maka turned her head and starred at him blankly for more than a few seconds.

"I guess you'll just have to sleep with one eye open," she said with a suggestion of playfulness, and for the first time since he lost the 'Real Maka', Maka gave off the slightest hint of a smile on her face. Soul smirked to himself as he let her hand fall.

"Mind if I sleep next to you then?" Soul dared to ask.

"I guess, though that really didn't seem to work last time," Maka answered as if the question was completely normal.

Raising an eyebrow, Soul followed her to her bedroom trying to see if she was for real, only to find she was as she lay down and left a spot next to her for Soul. Secretly happy that she was actually up for it, Soul politely decided it wasn't right.

"I was just kidding you know. I'll be on the couch if you need anything," he told her as he shut off the lights and left her door open slightly.

"Ok…" he could hear her murmur as he left to find his spot on the couch. He wanted to make sure she wouldn't be going on another one of her night trips again so he decided the couch was best if he was going to catch her opening the front door.

Almost an hour later, Soul was finally lightly dozing when he could hear a door creak. He slip one of his eyes opened and lightly hummed in question to himself. He pretended to be asleep as he watched Maka make her way towards him.

"I can't sleep…" she said quietly, standing almost sadly next to the couch. Soul huffed and squeezed himself as much as he could to the inside of the couch. He listened as she also squeezed her way onto it so they could both fit. It was fairly uncomfortable but neither of them really minded.

"You're so uncool," Soul chuckled lightly to himself in sleep. He could feel every breath she made as they laid there, back-to-back. She felt warm against his skin and warmed up his entire back.

"I doubt it. You probably like it. Liar," were the last words she spoke before Maka drifted off to sleep.

_Has everything up until now… been a lie?_


End file.
